Vicious Cycle
by KarimaTinCan
Summary: Contracts were the most intimate of things a Code bearer could do, but C.C. wanted more than just that. / Set in cannon storyline. Marriane x C.C. Warnings: Yuri and some Smut.


Hello there, everyone!

I'm usually lurking in the Suzalulu archive of the fanfiction community, but that doesn't mean I just limit my writing to that~ I actually wrote this for a flashfic assignment on livejournal for Snowdevil_crow, but I very much enjoy this pairing. Marianne is certainly my favorite female character in Code Geass, so that could very much be the reason why.

I hope you enjoy this, I worked very hard to change it a little from my original writing style. : )

Disclaimer: The characters/series are not mine.

~KarimaTinCan

* * *

Cackling and the sound of hooves hitting the dirt were the only noises that resonated through the forest. Amber eyes stared ahead, alert and fixated on the raven hair that waved elegantly in the wind that rushed around them. People didn't call her Marianne the Flash for nothing, and C.C. knew that better than anyone.

Light was streaming in the forest up ahead where the trees were sparse. The Empress had already breached past that point and had been engulfed in the brightness ahead. The witch urged her horse to slow down, and the sharp slamming of hooves against soil soon became dull and forgotten. Euphoria and anxiety from the thrill of the race had slowed along with the wind.

The forest was behind them now, aiding them in no way against the sharp rays of the sunlight. They both winced and shaded their eyes with their hands in order to get adjusted to the contrast to the shady forest. Once their eyes had become used to it, the sight before them was breathtaking.

Individual blades of grass twitched and danced in the sporadic wind that rushed through the open field. Flowers grew in no consistent manner, emanating a natural beauty. A clear and beautiful lake resided at the edge of the field, separating it all from the large looming palace. This magnificent field was a place Marianne and C.C. could run away together and feel free. There were no servants to gossip and certainly no Emperor to get in their way of their secret chats.

"I thought you were going to try harder this time, C.C." She sounded like a child sometimes. With her, everything was a contest and way for her to prove her worth."It's no fun if you never try. You're almost as bad as all of those petty women who talk behind my back but cannot say a word of their scorn to my face."

The witch chuckled a little at this, "I was simply enjoying the view this time, that's all." It was a lie, but C.C. knew deep in her heart that she could never tell Marianne what had really been bothering her. The Code was beginning to hinder her more than the witch could ever imagine. Sometimes, knowing the every move of those who were connected to Geass, was too much for her to handle. Her time with Marianne was running out, and she didn't want to accept that. The Empress was so far the favorite person she had made a contract with.

In a graceful motion, the young Empress slid her boot off and dipped her toes playfully in the lake water. "It won't be long until Charles and I finally initiate our final plan. I'm so excited that I will be able to fufill your contract, C.C. "The witch took this moment to sit down with the raven-haired woman, and enjoy one of their last private meetings.

"You surely love that man," she toyed with her braid a little bit to hide her resentment towards this conversation. Her monotone voice usually did not give her emotions away, but the closeness of their relationship sometimes hindered that ability.

A smirk grew on Marianne's face, "You're jealous. I know you better than anyone else, C.C." She nearly sang the words in a mocking tone, and even posed in a very seductive manner. Arching her back in such a way that made the curvature of her breasts even more noticeable, "This is mostly yours to keep, witch. You've touched me many more times than that man has, and you know that." Her fingers trailed along the red silk of her riding jacket and started to unbutton it in a painfully slow manner.

A pang of jealousy hit again, she didn't want the Empress to "mostly" be hers, she wanted all over her. The witch shifted awkwardly, to try to stop herself from tearing and clawing at the perfect body laying before her. An urge to scream and shout at her for being so calm, for not understanding what the future held in store, but there was nothing to get too upset over.

Immortality was the true problem in this situation. It was eating at her, destroying the every fiber of the witch's being. She wanted nothing more than to die and to stop loosing the ones she loved to the passage of time. C.C. had lost all the ones that she had loved, Marianne would die soon, and the next contract soon after. There was nothing to stop this repetition of events, this curse that plagued her.

Even though this curse was hanging over her, the witch still managed to give into temptation and the evil human emotions that sometimes reared their ugly heads. Marianne was no exception, and she would give into the temptation yet again.

The witch was on top of the stunning Empress before she could process another thought, the riding suit was discarded in the grass in a much faster pace and every thought was put aside.

Marianne's eyes lit up at this gesture, and a gasp of pure excitement came soon afterwards. The Empress eyed C.C.'s every curvature of her body and traced her hands down the slopes of her hips and breasts fervently. "Your nipples are already hard, C.C., are you really that excited to see me this bare? Or is it just too cold outside for you?" Before the witch could answer, the raven-haired woman began to lick the tip of C.C.'s nipples. Her hand began to fondle and caress the other breast in order to give the same treatment on both sides.

The green-haired woman's braid swayed as she began to rub into the Empress. Her body was urging for more and her hands clutched and groped hopelessly for anything to tear at and grab unto. C.C. pulled at the hair at the nape of Marianne's neck to look her completely in the eye. Their lips met soon afterwards and the lingering taste of the tart the Empress ate earlier filled the witch's senses.

What the witch was feeling was almost mechanical. Perhaps, Marianne was doing this to fill the void that her neglecting husband left her, and maybe C.C. was only doing this to fill the void of loneliness that had plagued her for so long. Whatever the reason, they couldn't stop this seemingly endless affair and it always seemed to end too quickly. Never satisfying the void that remained, but every time she kept wishing, and hoping that something would spark the feeling in her heart, she was disappointed. These quick chances of physical contact only reminded her of the impending end.


End file.
